Dare You To Dance
by we'vehitanAllxTimexLow
Summary: "I dare you to dance with me. I want you to move like I do...Make me forget why we came here." Sometimes dancing with a total stranger in the dim light of a bonfire can lead to more than just a good time. Paul/Rachel One-shot - M rating ONLY to be safe.


**_A/N: Hey, readers! So I was listening to this song (see quote below) and this idea just came into my head and I had to write it down to get it out of my head :) Normally, I don't particularly like the Paul/Rachel pairing but I wanted to put this one-shot on FanFiction rather than FictionPress; therefore, I had to find a couple that I could see playing the leads (and Paul/OC just didn't seem to fit in a one-shot with me). Well, also I wouldn't normally write something as risqué as this (it isn't that bad...just a little suggestive) but the song just stuck this like little movie in my head and it wouldn't leave. I would just like to say that there is nothing graphic, NO lemons, or anything like that. It just has tiny, little suggestive themes and mature language. Anyway, enjoy!_**

**_P.S. I suggest you listen to the song...it's pretty good :)_**

Disclaimer #1: I do not own any of the original characters, plots, scenes, etc. from the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Disclaimer #2: I also do not own the song Dare You To Dance. It belongs to Victory In Numbers.

* * *

><p>"<em>I dare you to dance with me. I want you to move like I do. I'm dying to know what you got under that dress tonight…I dare you to dance for me. Make me forget why we came here. Show me some skin. Baby, what you been hiding tonight?"<em>

Dare You To Dance by Victory In Numbers

* * *

><p>My sensitive hearing picked up the throb of music long before we could see the glow of the fire. I cringed as the poppy beat pounded against my ears and through my head. Patrolling the drunken teenage population of La Push was the last thing I wanted to do on a Friday night.<p>

"Sam, they're just a bunch of stupid kids throwing a party on a deserted beach," I grumbled irately. "Can't we just stop by to grab a beer, make sure no one is making trouble, and get the hell home? It's almost midnight."

Sam walked stiffly beside me, looking grave and serious as always and staring ahead as we approached First Beach. "No. With our luck, some intoxicated pale face from Forks will end up walking straight into the ocean and the reservation will take the blame for the kid's stupidity."

I rolled my eyes and growled. "Fuck my life."

Jared's rumbling laugh came from the other side of our alpha. "Relax, man. Wouldn't want these kids to get a real taste of the Quileute culture if you lose your temper."

"Shut the hell up, Jared," I hissed, growling even louder and clenching my fists as I felt the familiar tremors vibrate through my body.

"Jared, don't provoke him. And, Paul, I know this isn't what you planned on doing with your night but it has to be done. Just be careful."

I grimaced as the beach and mass of dancing teenagers came into view. This was going to be a hell of a lot worse than I thought. Loud laughter echoed from all sides of the bonfire and bodies grinded against each other in the firelight. The music was nearly deafening at this close range, but I forced myself to quickly scan the crowd. My eyes lingered on a few scantily clad girls who looked like they could be a good time and stored that information for later. Some kids passed around infamous red cups and others sat in circles sharing a joint.

"Sam, they just look like they're having a good time. C'mon, let's go home," I begged, moaning.

Sam almost cracked a smile…almost. "We can't. Now, split up and walk around. Just be on the look out and keep things in control," he commanded sternly and then slipped into the throng of people.

Jared came up beside me and roughly placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, just do what Sam says but have a little fun, too. This is a party, you know." He smirked and followed our alpha into the crowd.

I groaned in frustration for what felt like the hundredth time that night; nonetheless, I pushed my way towards what seemed to be the dance floor around the outskirts of the fire. An old-fashioned boom box sat in the sand as temporary sound system and blasted an upbeat song that I had never heard before.

I felt a body slam into me from behind and turned around quickly to see a guy about my age almost face plant into the ground. I wrapped my hand around his upper arm and hauled him up until he was standing somewhat upright. It was clear from the sway of his body to the unfocused look in his eyes that he was totally plastered.

"Whoa, thanks, man," he slurred, laughing obnoxiously. "Here take this"—he handed me a red cup filled to the brim—"as a sign of my gratitude, sasquatch."

I just nodded my head as I took the alcoholic drink from his shaking hands and watched him stumble his way into the mass of dancers. Glancing down at the cup, I shrugged and brought it to my lips. After all…we were at a party.

I continued to hang around the edge of the group while I downed my drink and admired some of the girls as they moved suggestively on the dance floor. Some bodies were pressed so close together that I could barely tell where one person ended and the other began.

My gaze was drawn to a nearby movement in the corner of my eye. I turned my head to the right, and I swear I felt my heart stop. Standing a few yards away at the edge of the firelight was the most beautiful girl—woman, really—I had ever seen. She wore a little red number that flowed out to the middle of her thighs and black heels that made her legs look miles long. A black necklace hung from her throat and spread out across her chest. The light from the fire created shadows on her mocha skin and ebony hair hung in messy waves around her face. I only saw her profile since her head was turned towards the people dancing, but this girl already had my breath quickening and palms sweating.

_What the hell? _Why am I so damn nervous? I've had hot girls throwing themselves at me since before my transformation. So why was this chick making me feel like this? I mean she was smoking but still….

I downed the rest of my beer quickly, chucking the plastic cup into the sand. Moving a few feet closer to the mystery woman, I forced my eyes to stay trained on the makeshift dance floor. I glanced over and saw little red, as I had deemed her, moving slightly to the music coming through the boom box's speakers. The almost unnoticeable sway of her hips had me wanting so much more. I wanted those flawless curves pressed up against me as I moved with her. I wanted her _so bad_.

I didn't even try to hide my interest when a tall, lanky kid approached my little red. Anger pulsed dully through my veins as I watched this kid touch her arm and nod towards the dance floor. Well, thank god for supernatural hearing.

"Hey, c'mon…dance with me," the boy persuaded. "It'll be fun."

"Oh, I don't know," her beautiful voice murmured. "I don't think I'd be very good."

I rolled my eyes at that one.

The boy looked disappointed. "I doubt that. Now c'mon," he replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her slightly.

"No, really…thank you, but I think I'm just gonna stay here on the sidelines." She smiled politely, and I nearly died right there.

The guy didn't say anything but pouted like a child at her rejection and shoved his way back through the dancing crowd. Serves that asshole right. I'm going to be the only one dancing with little red.

I smirked to myself as I made my way over to the girl. I came up behind her and leaned in, my lips right by her ear. "I dare you to dance with _me_," I whispered hotly.

She jumped and yelped softly in surprise as I had suspected she would, but she didn't turn around as she spoke. "U-Um, I can't really dance, especially with these heels in the sand. I-It's probably n-not a good idea."

I chuckled as she struggled with her words. I thought it was endearing. "Well, just take them off and go barefoot. I already am," I murmured against her neck as I ran my lips up and down the column of her throat.

Normally, I wouldn't be so forward but this girl had me going crazy and I barely knew her. I slid my arms around her middle and placed my hands dangerously low on her hips, hoping I wouldn't get slapped for it. To my surprise, I heard her sigh and lean back into my chest just slightly.

"C'mon…just one little dance," I tried again.

There was a long silence between us as she contemplated her answer. I was way more nervous than I let on, but I tried my best to keep my cool.

"Okay," she said breathily.

I smirked against the skin of her shoulder. "You won't regret this."

I kept my body behind hers and led her towards the mass of moving kids. Once we had pushed our way into the middle and bodies surrounded us, I quickly spun her around to face me and pulled her to me. I didn't allow any space to be put between us and every line of her body was pressed up against me. I had to suppress a groan at the feeling of her skin against mine. My head spun as I inhaled her scent: spicy cinnamon. Dear god, what was she doing to me?

Little red seemed to realize that I lacked a shirt, and I heard her gasp as her hands came in contact with my bare chest. Then she had to go and run those warm, little hands over what seemed to be every single one of my muscles.

"Might want to stop unless you plan to finish what you're starting," I all but growled into her ear, my face pressed into the crook of her neck.

"S-Sorry," she stuttered, clearing her throat.

I slid my hands down her arms to intertwine her fingers with mine. I lifted her hands and placed them around my shoulders and immediately her hands began playing with the hair at the base of my neck. This girl was going to be trouble.

I placed my hands on the small of her back, pulling her impossibly closer. I skimmed my nose up the side of her neck and put my lips to her ear. "Relax…show me what you've been hiding, baby," I whispered.

I heard her quick intake of breath, but slowly she began to move with the music more confidently. Her hips grinded against me as she swayed from side to side and her chest was flush with mine while she moved with me. She was making me hot and we had barely gotten started.

I let my hands skim lower on her back and they came to rest on the curve of her ass. I waited for her reaction and grinned when all she did was pull my hair roughly in encouragement. I squeezed lightly, still grinning.

"Don't press your luck," her voice said in my ear, sounding slightly out of breath.

I chuckled deeply but didn't remove my hands from her ass.

As the song continued, little red kept getting more and more wild as her confidence grew. She'd reach up and pull my earlobe into her mouth or nip and lick the side of my neck, leaving a love bite that would heal in a few minutes. I was so turned on that I could barely see straight.

"You're a feisty little thing, aren't you?" I said, out of breath.

I felt her smile against my skin and before I knew it she had turned around, her ass pressed into my my front.

"Ah, shit," I murmured, laughing breathily.

She continued to grind into me and shimmy up and down the entire length of my body. She leaned back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I kept my hands on her hips as she moved against me. Yeah, this girl was definitely trouble.

Soon it got to be too much, and I spun her around while pulling her roughly against me. Our eyes met for the first time that night, and my whole world came to a halting stop.

Her eyes were dark brown, almost black, but they had a way of sparkling in the fire that had me swallowing around the lump in my throat. The faces and bodies around me blurred into crude blends of movement and color, but I couldn't seem to bring anything into focus. All I could see was this woman in front of me…every single last detail of her: high cheekbones that had flushed pink despite her coffee-and-cream skin tone, a slightly crooked but adorable button nose, and full, bow-shaped lips that I couldn't keep my eyes from being drawn to. She was everything I didn't even know I had wanted. She was everything to me. My everything.

_Well, shit…I think I just imprinted. _And for some reason the girl looks damn familiar. I silently hoped to god that she wasn't one of my one-night-stands I had failed to call back.

"What's your name?" I couldn't stop the words from falling from my lips eagerly.

"Uh, Rachel. What about you?" she asked, nervous. It was then that I knew she had felt what had just passed between us, too.

Rachel. Rachel…_Rachel?_ Where had I heard that before?

"Paul." And like the dumbass I am I kept talking. "I think I'm in love with you."

Luckily Rachel just laughed, thinking I was joking. She didn't need to know quite yet that I was dead serious. "You're funny. You got a last name, Paul?"

I smirked playfully. "Maybe. What about you?"

"Maybe," she replied, smiling coyly, "but I asked you first."

"Fine, fine…it's Lahote. Now your turn." I smiled widely. I don't remember ever feeling this happy or light. It's like this angel in front of me had suddenly taken away the constant frustration that pressed down on me.

She giggled lightly then held out her hand for me to shake. "Black…Rachel Black."

And the smile that had previously played on my lips was wiped right off my face. Fuck my life. Jacob was going to kill me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So what did y'all think? I really hope you liked it and I'd love it if you left a review :) I apologize if the language or suggestiveness offended anyone, but I always pictured Paul with a hot temper, dirty mouth, and infinite love for women ;) Well...please review and let me know what you think!_**

**_Oh, and a link for the outfit Rachel wore in this one-shot can be found on my profile :)_**


End file.
